Survivor: Twilight
by DJNOSTYLE
Summary: Seven Vampires. Seven Werewolves. One Survivor.


**NOTE: All of the following characters belong to Stephenie Meyer's "Twilight Series"**

_Sidenote: Please review and tell me what you think_

**CHAPTER 1: Introductions**

A cold wind breeze chilled the isle of the Quileute First Beach. The sun's setting view cast a golden beauty onto the sand. A beauty so profound that not even the delicacy of one thousand shining diamonds could match the reflection the sun had on the water. Silence flowed throughout the beach like blood through the human body.

It was on this beach, where fifteen people were gathered. Seven vampires, seven werewolves, and one human. It was on this beach where the most incredible event to ever grace the planet Earth would happen. It was on this beach, where Survivor: Twilight would take place.

In the middle was Isabella Swan, the hostess of the event. On the left were the seven werewolves, on the right were the seven vampires. Each one of them (Besides Bella at least) sought one common goal. The prize of one million dollars.

The werewolves were made up of Jacob Black, Quil Ateara, Embry Call, Sam Uley, Paul, and the two Clearwater children, Leah and Seth.

The vampires were made up of the entire Cullen Family; Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, and standing in the front was Edward Cullen, who was currently staring at Bella in a protective manner.

Both the groups were to be split into two teams. Werewolves on one team, Vampires on the other.

Both teams will compete in mind bending challenges along with physical strongholds. However, these challenges will need to be enhanced due to the fact that supernatural beings were competing.

As a reward for these challenges, teams will gain either items needed to maintain physical stability, or immunity from tribal council, where team members are eliminated depending on the votes of the members of the rest of their team. These members can be eliminated in any order as long as they do not maintain immunity, which lasts for only one week, or until the next immunity challenge.

"Well Survivors," Bella said loudly, semi-embarrassed that she had to be the host of this entire situation. "According to the customary rules of Survivor, each of you need to explain a few things about yourselves. We will rotate from one species to the next." A crooked half-smile made its way across Bella's face. "Who wants to go first?"

Alice jumped at the thought. "I will, pick me!" she shrieked in her angelic voice. "I'm Alice everyone," a huge grin spread across her pixie-like face. She stared at Jasper for a little longer than a split second. "I wuv my wittle Jazzy-Wazzy," Alice said mockingly. Jasper's expression grew exasperated at the pet name Alice had suddenly given him. "I like shopping, dancing, throwing parties, going to parties, my car, music…" Alice's list seemed to stretch on for what seemed like forever.

_10 Minutes Later_

"Umm…Alice?" Bella said quietly, not wanting to ruin Alice's everlasting good mood.

"…And singing, and my family, and school, and…" Alice stopped when she noticed everyone was staring at her. Jasper, Emmett, and Edward were quietly laughing to themselves. "What?…" she asked them, dazed.

"Are you done yet?!" Emmett yelled at Alice lightheartedly. He let out a jubilant chuckle.

Alice frowned and quietly sat down in the sand, cuddling up against Jasper's leg. Everyone immediately felt bad for her. She had that kind of effect on people.

"Well," Bella said, breaking the momentary silence. "Who wants to go first for the werewolves?"

Seth spoke first and stepped forward. "Hey everyone, I'm Seth Clearwater, Leah's little brother," his tone was shy, timid. "I haven't been a wolf for very long but I really enjoy it," he smiled. "I don't have very many hobbies, but I really like hanging out with everybody in the pack." He smiled again and Leah stepped forward and put her arm around her little brother's shoulder.

The next for the vampires to speak was Carlisle. He sounded very confident in himself. "Hello wolves," he turned toward the werewolves, he knew his family was already aware of him. "I am Carlisle Cullen. I am a doctor for the Forks General Hospital where I am constantly at work. In addition, I have taken five, and almost six," he laughed at the thought of Bella becoming a vampire. "Wonderful children under my wing. I am married to a beautiful woman," he grabbed Esme's hand. "And I love my so called "Life" with all of my non-beating heart." He and Esme both smiled and stepped backward.

The second speaker for the werewolves was Leah Clearwater, Seth's big sister, who still had her arm around her little brother. "Hey guys, I'm Leah," she seemed unusually at ease. "As you may or may not know, I am the only female werewolf in the pack. But that means absolutely nothing. I'm still just as strong, if not stronger, than the rest of you." Leah certainly did not have any self-confidence issues. "Ummm…I think that's it besides the fact that I'll enjoy tearing all you leeches limb from limb in this contest." No bad self-confidence issues at least.

Jacob nudged Leah on the back. "Leah, as much as we would like to do that, this is a friendly contest, and I think murder will get you disqualified," Leah scowled at him and released her sisterly hold on Seth.

"On a brighter note, its my turn!" Emmett laughed. "I'm Emmett. I like…Rosalie, baseball, my Jeep, and anything that makes me laugh," He coughed twice and said Bella's name audibly in between pair of the noises. Emmett always found everything Bella did hilarious.

Bella stared at him for a few seconds with her eyes half-closed and then turned back toward the wolves. "Alright, so whose next?"

The Alpha-Wolf, Sam Uley, stepped forward. He talked very calmly and easily, like he had already done this before. But that was impossible, how many Vampire/Werewolf Survivor competitions could there have been? "I'm Sam Uley. My life is composed of two things. Number one being my dedication to this pack. I believe that it is our duty to protect our village, our home. How else could we keep the Quileute legends alive other than phasing into werewolves using our ancient blood? The second reason for my life is my love, Emily. I know that I have made a mistake in the past, and she knows that I am deeply sorry for that, but she really is my everything, and I will love her for as long as I can."

Sam turned back around to the rest of his pack. Leah had an unreadable expression on her face. She did not exactly like to talk about Sam's love for Emily, considering that he had to leave Leah for her. Everyone else was filled with awe at Sam's dedication and love to the girl who he had imprinted on.

Rosalie was the next to speak on behalf of the vampires. All vampires were naturally beautiful, but Rosalie took this beauty to an entirely new stage. She had a completely flawless body and the most beautiful face in existence. She was perfect. Her luscious blonde hair blew in the wind. Everyone watched in amazement as she spoke, "Hello wolves, family, Bella…I'm Rosalie. Becoming a vampire has been the worst, and yet somehow most amazing experience of my life. If I had the choice to become a vampire, I would not have done so. But that's not a possibility anymore and until the end of time, I will be happy with my husband Emmett," the flawless blonde walked next to her husband, without contact.

"Corny," Paul said mockingly. Jacob punched him in the arm.

"Paul, why don't you go now then?" Jacob asked.

"Fine. Hey, I'm Paul."

"…Is that it?…"

"Yes."

Bella spoke, aware of Paul's anger issues. She wasn't in the mood for a fight right now, or ever. "Alright, anyway, why don't you go now Esme?"

"I would love to Bella, my dear. Hello, everyone, I am Esme Cullen. Even though I didn't give birth to all of these beautiful children, I consider myself their mother anyway."

Alice spoke for the first time in what seemed like a century for her. She had been too busy cuddling against Jasper's leg to focus on anything. "I love you mom!" both her and Esme smiled. If Esme had actually given birth to Alice, it would be no problem telling where she got all of her happiness from.

"I love you too Alice!" Esme replied joyfully. "But as I was saying, I love all of my children, and that means you too Bella," Bella smiled, embarrassed. "I also love the wonderful man beside me," Esme was still holding Carlisle's hand.

"Holy love-fest!" Embry called out. "Alright, it's my turn. No more lovey-dovey stuff. Hello everyone, I'm Embry," he seemed awkwardly happy. "I enjoy long walks on the beach…and," Quil punched him in the abdomen.

"I thought you said no lovey-dovey stuff!"

"Oh come on, you know I was just joking. Anyway, yes long walks on the beach and romantic comedies." The rest of the wolves stared at him, ashamed, even though he was only joking.

Jasper was the next to speak for the vampire team. Alice still had hold of his leg like the love struck child she was. "Greetings wolves. I am Jasper Hale," he lifted up Alice from off the ground and kissed her. Her smile was the size of the moon. "In my human days, I have jumped through the ranks in military until becoming a major. But other than that, I met this adorable girl clinging to me. And here we are today, standing on a beach with a group of werewolves. How unexpected." He lifted Alice's chin up and kissed her again.

The sixth werewolf to speak was Quil Ateara. He joked around just as much as his buddy Embry. "Hello everyone, I'm Quil. Just as Embry had said, long walks on the beach are fun. But he left out the part about us walking them together in the moonlight," Embry harnessed all of his strength into one punch and let loose on Quil's body. The air was knocked out of Quil and Embry's hand was swollen. "Jeez, Embry I was just kidding!" Quil eventually retorted. "For those of you who took that seriously, I was just kidding around, even though Embry does like beach-walks." Quil blocked Embry's swing this time and let loose one of his own. Embry fell to the ground and stayed there for several seconds before getting back up and acting like absolutely nothing had happened.

"I'll go now," Jacob said. "I wouldn't want the amazing Edward Cullen to go last of course," Edward sent a cold glare Jacob's way but Jacob didn't acknowledge it. "I'm Jacob Black. When I'm not out running with the pack, I like spending time with Bella over there," Jacob pointed toward Bella. Bella smiled halfheartedly, while Edward on the other hand, did not. His face was still expressionless as he stared at Bella. "But yeah," Jacob continued, "I spend pretty much my entire life here at La Push. I like cliff diving, building & fixing cars, and Bella," it seemed to be as if Jacob was trying to get on Edward's nerves. Jake finally stepped back to let Edward talk.

"Hello," Edward greeted everyone at the beach with one, cold word. "As you know I am Edward Cullen. "I have one reason and one reason only for my existence. That is Bella. Until Bella had come into what is left of my life, I was always somewhat empty. There was always a part of me that just wasn't there. But when I met her, everything turned around. In my eyes, she defines perfection. She defines my existence. I want to be with her forever, and I intend on doing so," everyone listened to Edward's enlightening words. Bella had grown red and moved slightly toward him. Edward turned to her.

"Bell, I promise I will never leave you again. I am soulfully and truthfully sorry for what I did. I love you with all of me, I swear of it. I will never let anything happen to you," Edward left where he was standing and walked up to the girl whom he had waited over hundred years for.

"I love you," Bella whispered to him.

"I love you too," He repeated, grabbing her in his arms and kissing her much longer than necessary.

Emmett gagged out loud. "Not meaning to interrupt you guys, but…Well yes I am. This is starting to get boring. Can we go home now?"

The kiss broke apart leaving Bella woozy and Edward replied first, "Yes we can," its too late to start this competition now."

Bella only remained standing from the support of Edward's arms around her waist. "Mhm," Bella moaned. "Both teams will be put on separate beaches tomorrow morning. That's when the challenges will start. I will see you all tomorrow, at noon. Until then, take me home Edward, you're sleeping over again."

"Of course I am," Edward smiled and kissed Bella once more.


End file.
